


Do you...?

by Amancay



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HaruRinValentine, M/M, RinHaruValentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Amancay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better  to think before speaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elito/gifts).



> (sorry for the mistakes, I'm working on them, with some help :) )

They'd been sitting there for a while, just the two of them, looking at the snow falling from the sky. 

''Guess what, haru? I found a sakura tree here in Australia, can you believe that?!''

Of course he could, anything was possible, in Rin's world.

So there they were, Haruka with his laptop on his hand sitting under a sakura tree in Tokyo with his computer facing up, in an angle that both the tree and the snow could be seen by Rin from the other side of the ocean.

And there was Rin, sitting under the rare sakura tree he found inside someones garden. It had all been a silly, happy incident, he was playing with Winnie, throwing him a frisbee. He was not very good at it, _at all._

So it landed inside a house, his charming personality and his funny accent was very helpful  when he knocked at the door asking for his frisbee back,  and well, winnie played his role pretty well.

He couldn't hide his emotions when he found the frisbee laying under the sakura tree. He talked to that family for hours, asking about it. Apparently it belonged to a Japanese gardener who planted it before they bought the house.

It was them who suggested that he had a cyber-date for Valentine's day with his boyfriend, yes, Rin couldn't stop himself from telling them all about him, and that he couldn't wait to tell him about the tree. '' He-he is...not my boyfriend!, just a friend,  _just a friend''_ he emphasised, while giggling nervously.

''It's OK honey! we don't judge'' they said with an honest smile. What could he possibly say after that?, so he just smiled and let it go. 

It was all kind of weird, being there alone inside a house with people he just met. He wasn't scared, and neither where the owners. They all arranged a dinner with his foster parent's a couple of days before Valentine's day.

That's when he knew why they where so over-confident with him, the owner used to be Russel's roommate in college! what a weird coincidence that was?!.  Apparently he knew that he 'adopted' a japanese kid, years ago, and talking with Rin he realized that the kid was now a teenager siting on his garden's chair. 

''So it really is a sakura tree after all, Rin''

''It wouldn't kill you to be a little more enthusiastic about it, Haru!, do you know how difficult is to find one of this trees here?!''

He really enjoyed messing up with Rin's nerves, Haruka thought, trying to stop himself for giggling, it'll ruin the hole point. Instead he said, trying to keep his pokerface '' So... did you get a lot of chocolates for Valentine's day?''

He wasn't expecting that question, not coming from Haru, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who cared about something as valentine's gifts. ''The tradition over here is a little different, you know, here only couples give eachother gift's for valentines''. Now it was his turn to mess with him '' Since when do you care at all for romantic stuff?  what are you? in love or something? do you have a  _special_ valentine?'' he said with a moking grin on his face.

This time it was very difficult for Haru to keep his emotions inside, he opened his eyes and mouth widely at the same time and he just stood there. It all lasted only a few seconds, because Rin couldn't stop himself from giggin...

So it was a joke?! let's see who laughs now '' Actually I  _ **do**  ''_

Rin's face was priceless, it was really difficult for Haru to keep his serious face ''You are joking right?'', the other boy stood still.

''pleaseeee tell me you are joking!'' said while he was breathing heavily and shaking.

Haruka didn't understand anything, why was Rin acting so weird?, could it be that he was jealous or something?. But  **why**? why exactly? because he thought he got someone before he did? or because he wanted that someone to be him? . That could be the case, all the things he said before and during their trip to Australia where deep, and could be interpreted as a love confession. Or he was over-thinking too much?. Yeah! he was probably over-thinking. It was because he didn't want to loose, as simple as that.  

 

 

 

'' Don't worry Rin, I'm sure you can find your's over there in Australia in no time!, there is not something you should be worrying if you loose. I mean is not a competition or anything like that!'' 

 

He regreted saying it as soon as he finished when he saw the look on Rin's face. He looked defeated and sad, really sad.

 '' So... it's true then?, I'm- I'm really happy for you, for both of you, Haru'' His eyes didn't seem happy, there was no light in them.

 

That was it, Haru was totally lost, in his thoughts, in Rin's sadness hide under that fake smile, in his friend defeat...

 

''It was a joke! I don't know why you took it like that! What are you? in love with me or something?!!'' Yeah, he totally lost it, he couln't stand watching Rin suffering like some silly joke. But he couldn't stop his heart from asking, that question that lived in his mind for the past months.

 

''You know, they are probably returning from their date, so I should be leaving. I'm glad you got to see the tree. gotta go, see you!'' and he closed the computer leaving Haru speechless on the other side of the ocean.

 

He stood there for a while, trying to understand, wishing it was all a nightmare. But everything was as real as the snow falling in his face and the tree standing next to him.

 

Looking at the snow on the grass he got an idea, it was a silly idea, but after all they've been through he finally knew, understood his feelings for Rin. And he was going to make sure he knew them in the most cheesy way he could think of.

 

He bought a big shovel and got into business.

 

He didn't know if Rin felt the same way about him, but he was going to make sure that he understood his feelings for him.

 

 

_For you, it's all for you_

_Rin_

And he took a picture of a big heart shaped snow figure that he made. He framed it and sent it via post mail to Australia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my very first fic in english, actually is more like a drabble...  
> I'm not a native speaker, and I havent practiced in a very long time... and I just thought about this, wrote it down and published it, just like that, I have read it a second time before posting, but I got too anxious. LOL  
> so if someone wants to beta it, just ask :)  
> and if someone wants to use this as a prompt, or anythig, feel free to use it! :)
> 
> -also in tumblr-


End file.
